wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Earthbind Totem
Overview Summons an Earthbind Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster for 45 sec that slows the movement speed of enemies within 10 yards. Causes the Earthbind debuff. The Earth itself seems to somehow grab at the Shamans enemies, as the Earth slows any hostile creature, making them move at a much slower rate. Functionality This totem is an Area of Effect (AoE) debuff snare. This debuff snare is very useful against multiple mobs/players that are about to attack the caster by slowing down their running speed. This totem mostly used as an escape tool among Shaman players; it is used to either escape an upcoming danger or escape from battle gone bad. Unlike Frost Shock, Earthbind totem is more suitable for escaping danger due to its low mana cost, insta-cast and convenience (since it doesn't need to target or be in front of the target). It can also be use to snare runners from escaping you or your teammates, but the caster always runs the risk of attracting aggro from other other mobs or/and wandering mobs. Outside of this scope, Earthbind totem has been used for kiting players, but only in conjunction with Frost Shock; Earthbind totem alone cannot keep a good amount of distance between the caster and the pursuer mainly due to its long cooldown and small radius of effect (10 yards). The totem can be used, however, as a back-up or alternative snare to Frost Shock. The slowing effect is identical for each: 50%. Use *Casting Time: Instant Cast *Range: Not Applicable *Duration: 45 seconds *Cooldown: 15 seconds Limitations *Must be within 10yd of the totem. *The totem of any rank has only 5 hp; it is easily destroyed by mobs and players. *Second longest cooldown for a totem (if we exclude the Mana Tide Totem talent spell). *Throughout the totem's duration, it casts short-duration slowing debuffs so that when a player or mob first enters the radius. It may be resistible with nature resistance. *Will aggro neutral mobs within range; thus, especially when used as an escape tactic, can draw adds in certain areas. Rank Table |} Talents Talents that can improve the totem: |} Tips *It's often helpful to drop an Earthbind totem just before you run away from a fight, to gain some distance between you and your pursuer, as well as just before your enemy is about to run away. It takes a second to have its first effect, so you should drop it a couple seconds before you need it for best effect. *Currently, the first pulse of Earthbind Totem right after you drop it will bring a rogue out of stealth. Pulses after the first pulse will not bring a rogue out of stealth. *When attempting to push past mobs in tight quarters (such as in a tunnel), not damaging the mob at all before you plant Earthbind means that the totem's debuff will place it higher on the monster's aggro table than you. This will buy you a second or two extra as the mob turns and knocks down your totem before pursuing you. ---- Category:Shaman Totems Category:Nature Spells